


Хроники одного плейлиста

by KittyKurtzberg



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Multi, Songfic, set of drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: Сборник сонгфиков-зарисовок на заказ из Твиттера.
Relationships: Alena Kostornaia/Conrad Orzel, Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Прятки (Медвегитова)

**Author's Note:**

> Это же на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9602338  
> Заказы делать сюда, я периодически открываю их: https://twitter.com/kittykurtzberg  
> И берусь даже не только за фк, о боже!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> элли на маковом поле — Прятки  
> Наверное, это и так понятно, но на всякий случай. В фрагментах с перепиской слова Алины по левому краю, слова Жени — по правому.

_Один._

"Ты только себя не вини, хорошо? Над некоторыми событиями мы просто не властны. Прости".

А теперь как-то нужно выкрутиться, не потерять лицо, что-то кому-то доказать.

Хотя какой в этом смысл теперь?

_Два._

Стратегия налажена и тысячу раз все приёмы отработаны дома перед зеркалом. Ответить нарочито-холодно, улыбнуться максимально очаровательно, чтобы у людей по ту сторону экранов даже мысли о чём-то плохом не возникло. Алина справится. С ней всё в порядке. У неё всё под контролем.

Под контролем же, да?

Туфли нещадно натирают.

_Три._

— Сфотографируй меня.

"Останься со мной. Не уезжай больше".

Фото облетает все форумы со скоростью света. Алина чувствует прилив злобной радости. Видели, как она может? Как они обе могут? Вы все и мизинцев их не стоите.

Когда она в последний раз нормально спала?

Ах да, считать уже перестала, всё равно даже закрыть глаза смелости не хватает.

_Четыре._

Победители не плачут. Проигравшие — тоже. Так кому же плакать позволено? Алина не знает, но плакать хочется невыносимо, а верхняя ступень пьедестала кажется краем пропасти: ещё один шаг, и больше никто о ней не услышит. Кусок крашеного железа тянет вниз только сильнее. _"_

 _Поздравляю! Молодец"_ , — набатом звучит в ушах и оглушает получше сирен.

Хочется кричать, но нужно выдавить победную улыбку и обязательно поцеловать медаль.

Золотая девочка снова победила.

Теперь они довольны?

Ну пожалуйста...

_Пять._

Нейтан говорит слишком быстро, да и слушать его совсем не хочется.

Хотя они оба узники своих трагедий, которые сами же себе и устроили и неважно, по глупости ли, по скверности ли характера.

Вот только Алине сейчас кратно больнее.

_Шесть._

Ну скорее уже.

**"Прекрати отвечать на провокации, ты же видишь, что тебя пытаются вывести из себя"**

"В любом случае виноватой останусь, а так хоть веселее"

**"Не говори так"**

"Мы переписываемся, я вообще не говорю сейчас Зайди в интернет, много нового узнаешь"

**"Прекрати"**

"Напиши это кому-нибудь другому"

**"Да хватит! Я тут в чём виновата?"**

"Ни в чём. Прости."

 ****Осадок неприятный остался.

Но это пройдёт.

_Семь._

**"Тебя нет"**

"Я есть"

**"Есть, конечно Но далеко"**

"Но ведь есть же"

**"Это не то Каждый день я просыпаюсь, тебя нет, я прихожу на тренировку, тебя нет, я гуляю, тебя нет Кажется, что сейчас появишься, и всё окажется просто сном, но этого не происходит Я могу тебе писать, но тебя нет"**

"Выглядит так, будто я умерла"

**"Ощущается так же"**

"Прости"

_Восемь._

Утренний ритуал — сосчитать до десяти. Потом становится легче.

Потом этот ритуал стал не только утренним. Сосчитать до десяти прежде чем прыгнуть флип, прежде чем с кем-нибудь заговорить, прежде чем пойти домой.

"Скоро ты будешь считать перед каждым вдохом", — шепчет ехидный голос где-то глубоко в мыслях.

Но это стало привычным настолько, что вся жизнь превратилась в счёт до десяти.

Алина не знает, что случится, когда будет "десять". Ей только кажется, что станет проще. Хоть в чём-нибудь.

_"_ _Ты только себя не вини"_

Не получается.

Скоро это закончится. Ни одна любовь, даже самая большая, не живёт дольше трёх лет.

По крайней мере, в это хочется верить.

_Девять._

**"В этом году ты меня не сфотографируешь"**

"Мне кажется, или ты торжествуешь?"

**"Делаю вид Помнишь, ты задолжала мне желание?"**

"Допустим Что ты хочешь?"

**"Я хочу на один пьедестал с тобой Ещё хотя бы один раз Сможешь?"**

"Планирую А ты?"

**"Смогу Ты в меня веришь?"**

"Верю"

_Десять._

Проще не становится.


	2. Кто-то, но не я (Конрад/Алёна)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NANCI & SIDOROV — Кто-то, но не я  
> А ещё здесь я не играюсь с оформлением.

Любовь на расстоянии — штука противная, сложная и, если честно, до одури странная.

Ты не можешь прикоснуться к человеку, видишь не его, а его искажённое изображение на мониторе, слышишь не его голос, а набор сигналов, преобразованных из нулей и единиц, но любишь. Любишь пиксели на экране, любишь дискретные цепочки, любишь разницу во времени и ощущение такой трагедии, не иначе как шекспировской. Почти.

Алёне это не очень нравится. Особенно, когда Скайп молчит уже несколько дней, а Директ в Инстаграме заполнен сообщениями, но нужного среди них нет.

Они ведь обязательно увидятся, да? Соревнования ведь будут, никуда не пропадут. И их точно распределят хоть куда-нибудь вместе.

Ну пожалуйста. Если в этом сезоне они не увидятся нигде, то не увидятся больше никогда. Ну, если во Вселенной не случится парадокс и преуспевающий спортсмен Оржел не попадёт к доктору Косторной, конечно, тоже преуспевающей в своей специальности, иначе спортсмены из-за рубежа к ней не ходили бы.

И они будут разговаривать, и будет очень неловко, потому что они много лет уже даже не виделись.

Но зачем же так обрывать любые контакты? Неужели нельзя всё объяснить.

Алёна ведь не маленькая уже, всё поймёт. Постарается, по крайней мере. А вот так...

Ей придётся оставаться наедине со своими переживаниями и накручивать себя сильнее и сильнее. Разлюбил? Забыл? Не хочет видеть? Или просто не считает нужным звонить хотя бы раз в день? А может, просто не успевает? С ним что-то случилось?

Кажется, с каждым днём оставаться спокойной хотя бы внешне будет всё сложнее и сложнее.

Нужно просто научиться терпению. Она ведь умеет терпеть? Вот и сейчас самое время. Потерпеть. Подождать.

Вдох. Выдох. Проверить сообщения. Пустота. И её многочисленные просьбы поговорить прочитаны, но так и остались без ответа.

Насколько же ему всё равно, если даже написать «прости, ты мне больше не нужна» не хочет? Или не может?

Алёна, если честно, где-то в глубине души ещё надеется, что это просто загруженный график, что на неё просто нет времени. Это она готова принять без оговорок.

Вот только противный внутренний голос подсказывает, что написать сообщение — дело нескольких секунд и «нет времени» — это отговорка, которую она сама же и придумала.

Телефон вибрирует.

Новое сообщение.

Не от фаната или родителей, наконец-то это то самое, чего она ждала последнюю неделю.

_«Я говорил с Богом. И он сказал, чтоб я тебя не трогал»_


End file.
